A Knight's Heart
by Jinouga
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson, a Templar Knight, has lead an assault against Camp Half Blood after the Christians have called a Crusade. What happens when he meets the Greek Demigods, what's worst is that does he have a connection with them? First PJO fanfiction.
1. The 12 Saints

_This is my first PJO fanfic and just to let you guys know, I haven't read the book or HoO yet.  
I have watched the two movies, Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters.  
But I did read some parts and I know some of the scenes like the Titan War, and since this will be AU only the characteristic of some of the Gods and Goddesses will be missing. I welcome people who could consult me about that part, I'd really appreciate all the help that I can get._

* * *

Five men talked in a dark room, each of their faces was displayed on the monitors that encircles the table. The room was truly dark and the only source of light was the five monitors, their voices are stressed out. That one would think they're parents talking about their problematic children.

"The Greeks have done it again" one man spoke, he was massaging his temples as he continued to speak. "Manhattan became a battleground"

"Mm... The mortal world has been included in their pathetic wars, it's time we put a stop to it." another man spoke, his voice was around a 70 year old male.

"It's been so long, and the world thinks we are disbanded" the third man said, cupping his chin showing the ring with a cross insignia.

"We always have been the shadow that protects this realm, and we shall always be"

"Gather the 12 saints, it's the very first Crusade after thousands of years" with that the other four nodded, as one by one the monitors shuts down.

* * *

In a place called Camp Half Blood, the people living there were once again having a 'Grand Party'. It hasn't been that long since Thalia and her group had single handedly save Olympus and the gods themselves.

They were branded as 'Heroes' the best that they have seen.

"Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, and for so many more 'their names I do not know' Mr. D said, the last part was in a whisper "You all have been called into Olympus" once more the crowd cheered for their friends who have been pretty much their saviours.

Hermes suddenly appeared in a flash of light, and the crowd just went wilder as they saw the God of Messenger appeared before their very eyes.

"Chiron, a word" Hermes said, his voice was dead serious making the heroes who's not very far from Chiron overhears their conversation.

"Olympus is on full alert" Hermes said, as Chiron's eyes widened they've just defeated Gaea, what could it be this time.

"The Christians have started a Crusade, and for once it's not their common enemies" Hermes said

"Us!? b..but why?" Chiron started to pace out, never have the Christians bothered the Olympians in any sort.

"It seems that the Holy Order has issued something after the battle in Manhattan"

"These kids saved Olympus and the world! Now they think we can't protect the mortal world?" Clenching his fist, slowly he took some deep breaths and was able to calm himself down.

"Well, it was our job to prevent that from happening and we failed at that. Seems like another war is at hand"

The heroes, overhearing the conversation between their mentor and the Messenger of the Gods. They couldn't help but join in their conversations, as heroes they some kind of obligation to hear what troubles Olympus.

"We'll talk in Olympus, Zeus would want to speak to all of you." He said, snapping his finger they were all consumed by a blinding light.

* * *

In a forest a bit north of England, armies starts to gather.

In the middle of the camp, a huge tent that could take anyone's attention even for a moment was built.

"The 12 Saints are here" a middle aged man said, his armor was consisting of what a knight looks like. Forged in steel, his armor was also covered by a white fur cloak, with a red cross in the middle of it, expanding to the very ends of the cloak.

After a bit of introductions, three of the Saints was on the nearby table. Like brothers, they laugh, talk, and in some cases brawl.

"Percy, what do you think of this?" one of them said, as he speaks towards a boy who's probably 20 or below.

The raven haired boy didn't seem to get what his brother meant "This 'Crusade' I mean" he clarified.

"I don't know. I really haven't thought about it much, just that we should obey what the Grand Master tell us" he said.

The other two sighed 'Your loyalty might be your greatest weakness, Percy Jackson' the two thought, as the horns blew signalling everyone.

The leaders have started to gather including the 12. Each and everyone of them receiving their orders.

"Percy Jackson, you are to attack Camp Half Blood, in Long Islands of New York" A very old man said, he wears a floral shirt, with a short. It seems like rather than going to war, this man plans to go to a vacation.

"Yes, Grandmaster" Percy Jackson said, as he took a bow and left.

* * *

Olympus, home of the Greek gods.

As the heroes were transferred once more into the home of their gods and goddesses, they couldn't help but be amaze as they stood in front the 15 foot tall gods.

"Heroes, welcome!" Zeus exclaimed, turning into his mortal form he hugged her daughter, Thalia, happily.

"Father.." Thalia said, bowing slightly to his father.

Then the atmosphere inside the room rises up, Zeus cleared his throat "I wanted to congratulate and reward you, but right now there are more important things at hand" putting his hand, on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm afraid this involves the mysterious 12" Zeus said, it was very rare for her father,Zeus, to fear the unknown. Usually he'd go and order everyone to destroy everything that threatens his rule.

"We've heard, Lord Zeus" Nico said, also smiling at his father Hades. "But what about these 12 that you speak of?"

"The 12 Saints, also known as the 12 Heavenly Knights, are a group of men who's fighting skills and powers are unknown. Only that the Christians branded them as 'super soldiers', they are kept secret even amongst those who believe in their God." as thunder rumbles in the background.

Zeus continued to inform them of what's to come, yet again another quest for the demigods to accomplish.

"A message from Camp Half Blood!" Hermes said, expanding his Iris Message. Revealing Mr. D

"We are under attack by the knights! I-I believe one the the 12 is here!" in the background, you can hear the clashing of swords as they were mix with the battle cries from both sides, including the scream for both help and pain.

"Can we get any visual at all!?" Zeus yelled, as the skies darkens with thunders roaring.

There revealed that Camp Half Blood was truly lost, as the remaining demigods scatters into the forest, others surrendered, and some kept on fighting.

The Gods and the Campers was shocked at the sight that they saw, especially when they saw Tyson, son of Poseidon, battles a raven haired man, who's armor shines as the sun hits it.

Artemis rolled her eyes, seeing Aphrodite devilishly smile upon looking at the man who's fighting Tyson.

As he stops his sword before hitting the neck of the cyclops, the man ask "Who are you?"

"Tyson, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas and you?" he said, without a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Percy Jackson, Templar Knight, Commander of the Northern Armies, 4th amongst the 12" He replied, as the two emits a somewhat familiar aura.

Little did the Percy knows that Tyson was about to launch a sneak attack, controlling the pool of water just behind Percy.

In a desperate attempt he launch the water on the back of Percy, hoping that would be sent back flying giving time for himself to run and aid his remaining friends in the camp, as the water nears Percy it suddenly stops.

"Tsk.. Tsk... Tsk.. Telling me that you're the son of Poseidon was a bad move, brother"

The signal that allows them to watch Camp Half Blood was disrupted, causing everyone to yell as they want to know what happens to one of the Big Three's offspring. Tyson was a huge part in their victory against Gaea and even before, he might be in the shadows of others but they wouldn't have won if he's not there.

"Uncle... he said brother right?" Athena said, narrowing her eyes at the surprised Poseidon.

"Brother!" Zeus screamed, louder set of thunders roaring the the dark and grey skies "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" smashing his master bolt, causing a crater upon the floors of Olympus.

"I don't know, brother" he said, the others saw that Tyson, his son, was also there and he didn't know what could have happen to him.

"brother, I think Poseidon knows little of what you're talking about" Hades said, as he gives his brother, Zeus, a reassuring grip on his shoulder.

Thanks to Nico's part on the wars, Hades was given a throne amongst his family in Olympus. It was only thanks to Poseidon after he said that it was the least they could do for Hades.

Zeus sighed "Another war at my hands.. Sorry, Poseidon" he said, though it was clear that he didn't meant it, Poseidon accepted it.

As the Campers saw that, their emotions was mix with sadness, despair, and anger.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Clarisse growls, as she draws her sword. Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy seeing some of her friends got killed in that assault.

"Demigods, you'll stay here in Olympus and will do rescue missions, rescuing your fellow brothers and sisters should we spot them" Zeus said, disappearing.

"Parents, please take care of your children as well. Annabeth, come" Athena said, as she and her daughter disappeared as well.

One by one the gods disappeared, leaving Poseidon and Aphrodite in their thoughts.

The goddess of love and pleasure still couldn't get that young man off her mind, but she was snapped back to reality seeing Poseidon.

His face says that he's somewhat thinking of something bigger than losing his son, Tyson.

"Sally!" he shouted, as if a light bulb has appeared above his head. He saw Aphrodite and glares at her, the goddess acted like she heard or didn't pay any attention to the Sea God, as he disappeared leaving water puddles on the floor.

Aphrodite smirks as she too disappears in a blinding light.

* * *

_So what do you guys think?_

_Should I continue this or not?_

_If anyone has any ideas for the second chapter please do inform me, I'd be happy to hear them_


	2. The Knight and the Spartan

_Thanks for the reviews, it really has brightened my day._

The Heroes of Olympus remained at their parents palaces, however it wasn't all fun and games there. Hephaestus and his rescued sons had never stopped working with weapons and armours for the upcoming battles. Athena and her daughter Annabeth were always by Zeus's side, as the God of the Skies always wanted an update on both their battle strategies and the demigods below.

Artemis and the Hunt continued to scour the mortal world of every possible demigods, though she hated rescuing and escorting male demigods, her father had forced her into it.

Ares the War God, has restlessly trained and retrained their soldiers. His body was thirsting for blood and combat, as he had a smile on his face the entire time.

The only god and goddess who has not been seen on Olympus was Aphrodite and Poseidon. Aphrodite's children did help however they could on Mt. Olympus, yet she herself wasn't there which made others think of only two different things; One, she's the goddess of love and pleasure that there's no way in Hades's name will she help them. Two, like usual she's off into her lovers or ex-lovers doing her... thing.

The next was Poseidon, most just simply assumed his heart was broken after they all said that Tyson was dead. Though there was no clear proof of his death, one would think he could have been.

"Clarisse, you will lead an assault on Camp Half Blood and retake it." Athena said, as the gods called a council meeting after hearing the report that most of the soldiers that attack Camp Half Blood has left, leaving only some wooden walls that they have built and a few soldiers garrisoned.

"My lady, is the who... killed Tyson still there?" Clarisse replied, she was clenching her fist, she really couldn't wait to kick that guy's ass.

"We do not know, save the soldiers who garrisoned the camp." Athena replied.

"Camp Jupiter is now under heavy guard, they won't so easily take another camp from us, not to mention those boys down there are romans, the best there is"

The greek demigods couldn't help but be saddened upon hearing Zeus's words, sure they know he was like that and more but still they've saved Olympus a few times and it felt like he doesn't remember any of it.

The plan was simple, Clarisse will launch half of her small force as a distraction while she and the remaining soldiers has to sneak inside and take the battle to them. Why was that? because the Templar Knights have built a walls around the camp, they know that it's weak unlike their barrier but it will give the Templars some time to create a strategy and change their defensive status into offense.

Annabeth on the other hand has to attack an enemy camp, the soldiers who were guarding it were few but that place has a lot of strategic advantages. First was that it acts as the only way an army could march without being spotted by the normal humans. Second, it was uphill and the defenders could launch their arrows at a very good spot, while the opposing army still has to climb up and waste their energies trying not to get hit while climbing.

Thanks to Artemis and the Hunt, Clarisse and her forces were able to sneak past through the patrols. As the Hunt leaves to resume their rescuing of demigods, Clarisse had set Annabeth's plan in motion, and after a few hours the Hunt would return and act as cover fire.

* * *

"Yes who is it?" A raven haired woman said, hearing the knock on her door.

She couldn't believe her eyes, there stood was probably the most beautiful woman ever. She was wearing a casual dress which hugs her body, making some of the people in the apartment popped their head outside their rooms and just stared at her.

"Hello" the woman said, appearing behind her was probably her husband which drooled a bit as well but he instantly snaps back to reality after a glare from her love, causing the beautiful woman to giggle.

"What is it?" the raven haired said, as she locks her lover into their bedroom, forbidding him to look or even take a peak at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I'm here to talk about your son, Percy Jackson" she said sweetly, as they both sat in the small dining table the couple had.

She instantly froze upon hearing his son's name, "We don't have a son" she said, regaining her composure she smiled back.

The beauty chuckled, she did asked the wrong question after all "What about with Poseidon?" she smirks, the woman in front of her started to shake a bit.

"Who are you?"

"Sally Jackson, I am the goddess of love, beauty, and desire" she said, smiling at Sally Jackson.

"Aphrodite..." she mumbled, she got up and grabs two glasses of water and offered one on Aphrodite.

"My son, Percy Jackson is indeed the son of Poseidon" she said, drinking from that water she just took.

A smile of triumph has appeared on the goddess's face "So, why is he-" she was cut midway by Sally

"gone" she retorted, Aphrodite wouldn't have believed her if it wasn't for the tears she was showing. She didn't know if she as just acting, but if she was she's a damn good one.

"He was still young, though he did met his father Poseidon a few times." she started sobbing, but what remained mysterious is that Poseidon never mention him having a mortal son.

"What happened?" Aphrodite said, her interest about this boy was growing larger and larger.

"I always took him into the church nearby, he always prayed. He was always excited to meet his dad, that he even prayed that he'll be able to stay with us."

"Then it came, Poseidon has never visited him again. I know about your laws, but would a child understand it?" Sally said, her voice was defending herself and her son from the Olympians. Aphrodite nods "I know he's alive, he has been sending me letters." Sally smiled a bit, as she plays with her hands.

"But do you know where or what he is now?" Aphrodite questions, as she grabs Sally's hands.

"No. He said he was happy with some of his brothers, and that they were special people that will change the world" Looking outside the window, Sally Jackson watched as the cars passes right down them, as people were going on with their everyday lives not knowing about this and that.

"I'm sorry for asking you these questions, Thank you and I'll be taking my leave" Sally nods and smiles at her, as the goddess heads for the door.

Alone in the hallway, she walked as she heads for the stairs or where it might be possible for her to blink out.

When suddenly somebody puts a mechanism on her neck, choking her in the process. She tried to blink out but failed, why? she did not know.

A blow on her head and she started to lose her ability to see. "Percy will want to know about you" was the last thing she heard.

'Why was she, a goddess, knock out by a mortal's blow. That, and Percy, the boy she has been interested from the very start will finally meet him'

* * *

"Milord," a knight said, arriving at Percy's tent "We are under attack from a small force, they are ramming the gate as we speak" he said, panting.

As the alarms rang, Percy gathered a crew of 10 "There are about 30 demigods at the gate, do not underestimate them and you'll be fine" he said, putting on his helmet and riding his white stallion. "We will go aro-" before he could say more, a huge explosion caused the walls just behind their prison to be blast off.

"Tch.. Gather the men, prevent them from rescuing the prisoners!" Percy was the very first to charge at the prison that they've built.

"Where are the others!?" Clarisse shouted, their operation to free the prisoners and add them to their numbers was failing, for every prisoners that they've saw are all boys.

In no time Percy jumps off his horse and charge at Clarisse, it was clear that she was leading this, judging from the aura she was emitting.

"You!" Clarisse snarls upon seeing Percy Jackson, both of them equipped with a shield and sword.

Bronze and steel meets, as Clarisse and Percy move toe to toe while the others watch in amazement.

Clarisse, daughter of Ares finally met someone whom she could go all out with. She smiled, Percy didn't use any of his abilities as he continued to swing his sword at Clarisse. 'Finally, this is what I always wanted, a person I could go all out with and not have to worry about his/her powers' she was enjoying herself, this got Percy confused and left an opening for Clarisse.

Black and silky hair, sea green eyes, and a cute face. That was all Clarisse could think of, as his helmet fell on the ground.

The moonlight directed at him, he was sparkling or so what Clarisse had thought. "W-What?" Percy stammered.

She was snap back to reality and plunges her sword towards his chest, before Percy could defend a blinding light appeared between the two of them.

"War God!" Percy smirk, before him stood the God of War.

"Punk!" Ares retorted.

Jackson took a stance, provoking the God of War into combat. Ares just laughs loudly "If you can't beat my daughter how will yo-" he ducks down just in time, as the sword SHOULD have taken his head off. "What th-" before he could finish again, Ares was force to materialize his shield and block the incoming attack.

'What is this kid made of?' he thought, as every block he did shakes his entire body.

Percy started to move fast, so fast that the people who were watching could barely follow him.

"Come come War God, is this the best you could do?" Percy said, teasing the God of War, making Ares's face red in anger.

Clarisse was mesmerized at the sight in front of her, the opponent whom she thought was losing to her now stands before her father, Ares, as the two both go into their offensive attacks.

"Let's go! Artemis should be here already" another demigod said, causing their leader to snap back into their mission.

Ares and Percy continued their duel, they were both enjoying and savoring this very moment. Sure Zeus was the strongest of the gods, but that is only because of him master bolt, Ares has never had an opponent that could withstand him with just sword and skills.

But like every man, Percy was starting to lose his strength. He was just a human whether super or not, like everyone he too gets tired. That left him an opening were Ares plunges his sword by the stomach of Percy Jackson, instantly dropping the dying body of this boy.

"It was good while it lasted.." readying his sword at the motionless body of Percy.

Just before his sword reached its destination, Ares was pushed by something so strong he knew it wasn't a human.

"I won't let you kill my brother!" Tyson said, taking a protective stance in front of Percy.

Ares sighed, "Heal him, I'll finish him up later" he said, as his body was started to light blood red then vanished.

* * *

Everyone arrived safely back to Olympus thanks to Artemis and her hunt.

"Guys!" as Clarisse and her friends arrived back they were greeted by none other than the girls who were should have held captive at camp.

"How?" Artemis sighed in relief, but she still wanted to hear how they've got out.

"That Percy guy freed us" a ten year old demigod said, causing Clarisse and the Hunt including Artemis to barrage her with questions.

"He's just a nice guy who's following orders" they've turned their attention towards Piper, daughter of Aphrodite.

"And no, he sneaked up at night and just threw the key and some few bags with food inside."

"Did he... say anything?" Artemis said, never did he saw a man be that kind not to mention Piper, who's mother was Aphrodite was there.

"No, he just smiled" Piper blushed, as she turned away and started asking directions towards the comfort room, while stuttering of course.

Clarisse and Artemis heads back towards the throne of the gods, as they've call a meeting to report the recent operations. Ares arrived just as Zeus was about to say something, he quickly changes his gaze from Artemis and Clarisse towards Ares.

"Did you kill the boy?" Zeus ask, Poseidon paled but that didn't go unnoticed to Hestia, Hera, Artemis, and Clarisse.

"No. Tyson blocked my way, saying not to kill his brother" Ares then shot a glare at the now relaxed Poseidon.

Clarisse smiled upon hearing the name Tyson, he was her friend and a damn good one. Sure he has some flaws and sometimes it annoyed her how that cyclops can be so happy at the very simplest of things.

"Brother, explain." Zeus gaze upon his brother as well, though it was more likely an understanding look rather than rage and anger which he usually do.

"I've done my research and found out that the 12 Saints are our sons..." This caused everyone to gasped.

"As you know, Christians have always feared power, and though they have some people with powers there as well they weren't combat type. So they've launched a project to turn demigods into their knights" Poseidon exhaled deep as if a burden was lift off from his chest.

"What stopped them from turning the 12 into an army, surely they have seen this as an opportunity to destroy us." Athena said, being the wisest in the room.

"Their current Grandmaster," Poseidon said, his face was somewhat thankful to the said person "Wars have been fought, Christians against Christians, just for the sake of either having an army of demigods or choose the children who were abandoned by their parents... that's us" he added, Athena simply rolled her eyes.

"But we have lots of demigods living a normal life right now" Zeus said.

"Yes, but they've only chosen those who knew about their parentage and those that suffered because of it"

"What do you mean?" Hestia said, her face was confused about the 'suffered' part.

"It means a lot of things, whether they always wanted the affection of their true parents or hating us because we left them" Athena quietly said, just enough for everyone to hear.

"I just hope they didn't hate us for what they had to go through" Poseidon mumbled.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Ares said, she was the only god who's missing right now and it was weird for her to miss meetings like this even when she's doing her..thing.

"Artemis, find her"

* * *

Two days after the attack Percy started to wake up, beside him the sleeping form of his brother Tyson.

[Flashback]

You're my brother?" Tyson squealed, as he dashes towards Percy giving him a bone crushing hug "I always wanted to have a brother"

"L...Let go.. I c... breath.." Percy tried his best to say the words, but without air in his body he can only say so much.

After that, Tyson has followed Percy almost anywhere, literally. Even when Percy was trying to take a shower, he'd be outside talking about the forest that he'd used to live in that was until their dad guide him towards Camp Half Blood.

Then Percy immediately regretted not killing his brother, as every morning he gets a bone crushing hug, and every night though Tyson calls it 'goodnight' version.

[Flashback Ends]

"Woah!" Percy shot up from his bed "No hugs, I can still feel my wounds" Percy woke up 2 days after receiving the wound, it was night when he'd waken up but even with that he will not sleep, not after having to miss two days.

"Do you want to visit out prisoner?" Tyson said, causing Percy to furrow his brows "She had just arrived a few hours ago." Percy nodded and followed Tyson.

The new prison that they built was just a roof with its four pillars supporting it, in the middle was a steel post, like an electrical post it was thick and hard.  
Aphrodite, was there unable to use her powers, she haven't had something to eat since the last two days that she'd travel as a prisoner. To add it to her problems she was covered in mud, that thing on her neck might be what's preventing her to just teleport out of this now wretched place that was once home for their children.

Men starts to gather around her, they looked at her like just some piece of meat. They drooled and called for more men, she was surrounded by eyes that went through her ragged clothes. For the first time she felt the fear of being a woman, sure she was a goddess but her powers are unable to help her right now. "P-Please, go away" she pleaded, as the men started to laugh while others just stared at her while their tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Not so tough now eh, bitch!" A man approached her, taking of his breastplate.

"You know how Lord Perseus killed ten of his own men after they've raped a woman?" Another knight said, his voice whispering at the first male.

"Relax will yah, he's been asleep for two days he won't be waking up soon" he said, patting the shoulder of his now lusted friend.

Around 15 men surrounded the now crying goddess of love "Show us the true meaning of pleasure, Aphrodite" he smiled, like the evil that he was.

Hugging her legs while her head rested on her knees, she pleaded for help anyone at all. Ares, Zeus, her family. But none came, as the men's distance grew shorter and shorter while time passes by. Savoring this one chance they had, they wanted to break her, turn her into their whore.

"Arrows ready" Artemis commanded, watching, waiting for the knights to remove their armors and rain them with their arrows. The rest of the Hunt and Artemis were at the forest not far from where Aphrodite was being held. The walls in that part were damaged as well when they've attacked Camp Half Blood.

Her entire body was shaking with fear, for once the immortal goddess now being treated something lower than dirt. The men started to unzip their pants revealing their meat. "No!" she yelled as one of them touches her.

In the blink of an eye, the arms that touched the goddess was rip off from his body. He screamed as the pain and shock took over, everyone stared at the now motionless arm that fell on the ground, his blood was spilled across them and the goddess.

She looked up, and saw Percy Jackson, the man she was waiting to see for, and the last she was expecting to help. Though it did pain her heart to see his body covered with bandages and his stomach was now bleeding caused by the activity he just did.

'For me, he let his wounds in his stomach open up again, for me...' she thought as the soon crying for now were now tears of joy.

Behind him, some would call 'Higher Class/Rank Knights' stood, their swords drawn and ready to fight. It was Perseus's personal guards, men in which he will trust his life with, and not a hint of doubt in his heart, and now added by his newly found brother, Tyson.

Everyone was silent, all looking at Percy including the Hunt. He crouched "Are you okay?" he smiled, sobbing badly she nodded. Then he carried her bridal style but his groaned and the pain that he felt didn't go unnoticed for the goddess. He walk back towards his personal guards, and nodded.

As if by signal his most trusted men charged at the disgusting soldiers, still naked from head to to they ran as one by one they were killed, not to mention slowly and painfully.

"Lady Artemis, we have to report this" her lieutenant said.

"I agree with Thalia, Lady Artemis"

'Percy Jackson, what are you?' she thought, she couldn't define if he was an enemy or friend or worst is he even a male because that's not how they see men.

* * *

"I'm sorry for that, I was out cold." He said, bowing to the goddess in front of her.

Aphrodite instantly felt uncomfortable with what she was wearing and all the dried mud in her body.

"Could I take a shower?" she said, since that thing on her neck prevents her to use her powers and instantly cleans herself. Percy nodded, as she allowed the goddess of love in to his cabin to take a shower, while he sits on his bed.

Different images flashes in her head, as the hot water run through her entire body. She smiled, she was happy. Not once did she ever felt in her life that she wanted to feel safe, or feel safe around someone. Percy Jackson, he truly was a unique fellow, and it just adds to his beauty to let the goddess of love feel something deep for him.

It wasn't long that she realized that she had taken the shower for so long, she wrapped a towel around her body, it was both annoyed and excitement that she felt. One; She was annoyed that she couldn't just simply poof out her wanted clothes. Two; what would Percy's reaction be after seeing her in just towels.

"PERCY!" she gasped, seeing her saviour on the floor, and a small blood of pool was only growing bigger.

* * *

_What do you guys think?_

_If anyone is wondering what Percy's armor looks like it's the cover photo of this story. Though in most cases he will not wear his helmet not unless he's riding his steed. Why? well, we will soon find out._


	3. 4th's past

"Stay still..." Aphrodite quietly said, as she prevents the now awaken Percy from getting up.

The young knight had passed out due to the loss of blood that he had attained after his wounds had reopened, though he did heal the wound using water after he had waken up it still doesn't mean that he's fully recovered.

"Why didn't you leave?" Percy asked out of nowhere, it had caught the goddess of love but she just shrugged

"I don't know" she replied, what's weird for him was that there was no hint of regret, did she wanted to stay here?

Percy stroke the goddess's cheek motioning for her to come closer, he then pulled out a key from one of his pockets, letting the goddess be free and able to use her power. The mechanism falls down with a THUD as the goddess started to blush furiously.

"Thanks" Percy said "For taking care of me" patting the top of her head.

Goddess of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure, the goddess who'd been with gods and other men, here failing to control her blush from a simple pat from their so called enemy. She enjoyed it, that pat, it made her feel special in a way. It made her feel warm, it made her feel wanted, not the want that the guys usually go for her.

Tilting her head down, her hair shadowing her face "Thanks" she muttered, as she smiled like a kid being given by a lollipop that she always wanted.

* * *

The cabin in which the goddess stayed is being guarded by Brandon, the leader of Percy's personal guard.

He is a man who's around his late 40's, though some might call him old rumours are that this man is not to be underestimated with, his skill with his swords rivalled even the greatest of knights that ever lived.

Outside the door, he stood "Where's Percy" the goddess's head popped out of the door, she didn't want to wander around camp even though she is now free and powerful, seeing the look that those men gave her made her scared around other people.

"He's probably near the beach, he's usually there when the sun is setting down"

Aphrodite nodded, and head towards where Percy might be. Walking towards the beach, she had to pass by the dining hall where the soldiers usually gathers.

Before she wanted the attention of many, this time, not so much. Fear envelops her as every soldier stop whatever it is they are doing and stare at the goddess, she tried to shrink herself not wanting that attention. Thank Zeus that she had Brandon beside her, with one glare everyone got back and acted like they didn't see any goddess at all.

"I'll see you later" Brandon bowed slightly, as they saw Perseus by the beach.

There he was the only man who stood up for her in her vulnerability, sitting on the beach with his black hoodie and jeans, his eyes close as he listens to the music in his headphone.

Sitting on the sand, he stares at the calm sea yet he seems... troubled.

"Hey" she said, giving him a tap on the head.

"You're free now, Aphrodite, why are you still here?" he seems annoyed, probably because the goddess intervened in his moment of silence.

"What are you doing here?" she said, avoiding the question.

"Waiting" laying down on the sand "I'm taking a week off" he said, happily.

"I see" her voice, like 'I need to say something to you'

"It's been a week since you've last seen Olympus, and the gods might seem to wonder where are you"

Then she remembered, that time again. She prayed for Zeus, Ares, and the people she'd expected to come and help her, but none came. She was troubled, she felt scared, yet her 'FAMILY' didn't even let her felt that they are there for her. Why should she care for them?

"Go" Percy said "We'll see each other again in the future" as Brandon arrived to inform him that his ride was there.

She watched him go away, as each second pass the more blurry it gets. What will she do now? Return? To Where? Friends? Family? Lover?

She had none.

She had no one.

* * *

"My Lady, shouldn't we just kill him?" Thalia growled, watching the young Percy Jackson do his groceries.

"As much as I like the idea, we can't." Artemis sighed, if Zeus commands it then it must be followed.

'I think those two girls are spying on me' Percy mused, while picking out some fresh vegetables early in the morning. The two girls who were seriously had no sense of fashion or blending in, has been following him for quite some time.

They are dress in those black and white movies of detectives with large sunglasses, those two do quite attract a lot of attention.

"Where is he?" Thalia whispered, popping her head into the corners in search of the raven haired knight.

"How could we lost h-" before the moon goddess could finish, somebody behind them cleared his throat.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Percy smiled innocently.

"Kyah!" Artemis squealed, making Percy stepped back a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that... are you following me?" rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know what you mean" she said, hiding her face much further.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that, just that you two sure dressed weird, that I'm starting to feel nervous" he replied, chuckling at the thought of being stalked.

* * *

"We have no choice" Artemis said, as she and her lieutenant, Thalia, kept on following the young Perseus Jackson through the roof, hiding their presence.

He seemed like a normal guy, he did his house chores, went to the mall even though he was all alone and all he did was sat down and listen to some of his music, after that he went to the beach and spend the entire time till it was night.

Day two, and still nothing weird. Seriously those two have evolved from hunters to stalker in just a day. Not wanting to let Perseus take the advantage, the two hunters did their best to even spied him inside his bathroom.

Day three, it was boring as hell. Does this guy even has friends? Wait, he's been alone all this time, but why? Was he that bad that no person, even a male would want to be his friend.

Day four, he spent his entire morning doing some physical activities, first it was a jog around the beach, in the afternoon he had spent most of his time drinking coffee while reading a few books in his balcony. He was truly a lonely person, and this was probably what vacation means to him.

"Percy Jackson, please come with us" Two men all in black suits called him outside his house.

Without saying anything he'd agreed to come with them, he could have been expecting it.

* * *

Aphrodite returned to Olympus, and it didn't surprised her that not a single one of them knew what she had went through, but at the same time she's happy.  
Ares, for the first time in his immortal life was rejected by Aphrodite after asking her for some 'love time'

Furious he stomped at every council meeting they've had, after that rumours has it that a mortal was on par with the God of War, this is not a good day for Ares.

She misses him, the one man who made her feel safe, feel special, feel like she was truly wanted. She missed being patted on the head, she missed her moments with him.

She got back to Camp Half Blood, her identity hidden by a cloak and a hood that covered her entire body..

"Where's Percy?" appearing before Brandon

"He's at his home, he'd taken some vacation for himself. You shouldn't be here, Percy didn't risked his life just so you could go around you know"

"Risk his life?"

Brandon grabs a can of beer, as he lighted his cigar. He started to explain when somebody, especially a high ranking officer, intentionally disobeyed orders.  
He freed her, he didn't want anything in return, not even her body, and men had killed for her just for a single night with the goddess of love.  
Prisoners are experience much worst fate...

She was happy, that boy was truly unique, even though the Greek Gods considers him as an enemy, he's not bad.

"So... does he... um... have a.. you know" Aphrodite was blushing, good thing her hood covers her face only showing her mouth and chin.

"I don't that think that that boy will love again" Brandon said, he sighed, remembering those moments.

[Flashback]

Percy was still a young boy, as he still learns the way of the knights. He had a squire, a female one, and she was the daughter of Brandon.  
The two were always together, like there was some force that keeps them together. Brandon was a commander of his own army, and he also acts as the mentor to Percy Jackson.

His daughter, Kaye, was a raven haired teenager who's a lot better than most knights in the camp if talking about swordsmanship. Her hair short hitting just about her neck, her eyes's color is amber, she was just as tall as Percy.  
Yes, she also acts as a sparring partner for Percy, not that she was ordered to but she just wanted it. "He's fun to be with" is what she always says.  
Now Brandon respected Jackson, he was a very respectful kid, brave, though his loyalty might be his only flaw.

Three years had passed after Percy asked Kaye to go out with him, and now more and more training session did Percy have on his schedule.  
Slowly and little the two started to drift away, they rarely meet everyday, sometimes a week would pass before they could see each other again.  
Kaye was also given a knighthood, and that's when things started to turn for the worst.

Kaye was a beautiful woman, slim and slender, any guy would want to date her. So they did, she started going out with different men without Percy knowing, of course. Her father warned her, she shouldn't treat Percy like that. He deserves to know, but could she say something, she loves him.

A month has passed after Percy was named one of the Twelve Heavenly Knights, and now he's a full pledged knight, not to mention a high ranking one.

He was smiling, as he walks down the camp with flowers in his hands. The silver armor that he's wearing made the others know that he's part of the twelve.  
They bowed down, respecting one of the strongest soldiers right now. First he visited Brandon, her lover's father. Offering him a place amongst his personal guard, adding to that is a great amount of salary.

"I'm honoured, Perseus, and if I might say, you're all grown up now" Brandon said, hugging his 19 years old student.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to Kaye's cabin, I heard she was promoted to Captain" He said, a bit proud with her girlfriend.

"Surpri..." He stopped midway, dropping the flower that he was holding.

"Perce!" she gasped.

[Flashback Ends]

"W..What happened?" Aphrodite ask.

"He caught her cheating on him, not to mention three of them at that time.." the old man replied, still and clearly still disappointed in her daughter's action.

"Where is she now?"

"Other camp, I still hear some news from her, and she sends me some email during her break"

"I see, thank you for your time. I'm sorry I was a bother" Aphrodite stood up, not wanting to disturb the old man any further.

* * *

"One month of vacation doesn't seem so bad" muttering to himself, Percy Jackson was walking down the street, listening to his music.

He was deep in his thoughts, something might have triggered inside him to remember Kaye. Though he still her safe and sound due to her father, Brandon.  
Not noticing the woman with the light brown hair, that he's about to bump into.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi... YOU!" she growled, creating a lot of attention.

"Uh... hey" Percy replied, rubbing the back of his neck "Who are you?"

"Did my father wounded you so badly, that you forgot me?" snarling at the confused Percy Jackson.

The he remembered, before fighting Ares there was a woman whom he had fought with.

"Hi.." he said, as thing couldn't get more awkward for him.

* * *

_I made Percy Jackson 21, not sure what is his age in HoO. In the part where 'hugging his 19 year old student' that is two years prior to this timeline. _


	4. Rise of the Griffin

"Uh... What are you doing?" looking at the arrogant, brave, and strong woman behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she responded back, bit sarcastically.

"Following me?" pointing his finger at himself, Percy couldn't describe the feeling of him being followed by this woman the entire time.

From coffee shops to movies, she would follow. People would stare at them especially when Percy got into the very back of the movies, he didn't want any type of noise to occur while he watched, but constant look from the front got him annoyed. It was probably because of the woman beside him, asking him questions about the movie and how lame it was... including him.

She hated everything about him, and how was he even greek. She couldn't believe that this man was a son of one of the big three, more like a traitor. Yet, she had a sense of responsibility that she should watch him, not because he might get into trouble, but because he might be the trouble.

From Percy's view she wasn't near as Aphrodite's beauty, she was cute. Not that he's attracted to her, but he won't deny the truth. Even if she was noisy, annoying, arrogant, she was still cute for him, well he found it cute. Odd as it may had been, he didn't looked that way into girls not after what happened with the one he thought was gonna be his forever and ever... Kaye.

"Are you serious!?" He asked, he wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

There she was, standing beside him with the door in front of his house. Bringing her sleeping bag, and a few of her clothes.

"Uhm... What's your name?" finally he asked, after all those time she followed him he didn't bother about her name.

"Clarisse" she replied, just wanting to enter his house and rest.

"Okay, Clarisse, you can't get in here. I mean just sleep outside but don't come in" that might have been a bit harsher than he thought, but even he would know Clarisse wouldn't sleep outside, she has to go to her home at some point.

Wrong! She was in his front yard, covered by her sleeping bag. He steps outside the door, looking at her it was clear that she was shivering from the coldness that the night brought.

He sighed, he carried her inside the house. He laid her down in his bed, and got rid of her sleeping bags, then he covered her with his sheet.  
Grabbing another sheet, he made his way towards his couch. As he lied down in that couch of his slowly the drowsiness took over and he falls into a deep slumber.

_"Percy.." hearing a sweet feminine voice. He opens his eyes only to be blinded by a white light, he tried looking but the light kept on shining._

His eyes starts to open only to realized he was just simply dreaming, he slowly got up and made his way towards the kitchen.

Yawning, he desperately tried to fight the urge to sleep once more. He then remembered, Clarisse, was on his bed still sleeping. He started making breakfast, bacon and eggs, with some pancakes to go with it. Then he hears loud stomps coming closer and closer to where he was.

"Jackson! What did you do!?" Clarisse said angrily, her fist clenched, and her body was stiff.

"Look... I really didn't thought you would sleep outside, so I carried you and let you sleep on my bed. And no, I slept on the couch" Percy replied, motioning his hand for Clarisse to sit down and have some breakfast. She sat, still angry at what Percy did to her.

"Why?" she asked,drooling and staring at the the bacon like it was the tastiest thing she will ever eat, or she really was just that hungry.

"You were shivering. What was I supposed to do let you sleep outside?" Percy smiled, as he started to eat his food. "Eat" jerking his head.

Clarisse gave him a suspicious glare.

Percy chuckled "No. It's not poison, don't you think I could have killed you when you are sleeping?" he then lean over and attempts to feed her with his spoon.

"Say Ah..." his mouth followed the motion, it was the only thing he could think to prove it wasn't poison.

Clarisse turned her head around, not wanting Percy to see her burning face. She didn't know what to do, she was being treated like a child, or was he just simply trying to prove it's not poison but if that might be the case why won't he just take a bite on her plate. Or was his ability to think was just low.

She giggled at the mere thought that one of the strongest opponent she ever faced was a little weak when it comes to brains, not that she wasn't... no she was weak when using her brains herself, she always charged and let Annabeth do her thinking.

She laughed, finding some similarity with her foe.

"W-What?" Perseus asked, wiping his face clean, thinking that there might be some food on his face.

* * *

"Look" Percy turned around, where Clarisse arched an eyebrow with a confused face "Can you not follow me today" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Clarisse glared at him suspiciously, then she sighed "Fine. It was starting to bore me anyway" she said with a disappointing face, she started to walk away, away from his line of sight, until she was no longer in his vision. It was sad, she enjoyed his company especially this morning, how he carried her into his bed and let her sleep there, it was a kindness that Clarisse rarely got, usually the people around her are just annoyed by her arrogance.

Quickly changing her clothes, she then went on searching for Perseus, with or without his consent she would follow him.

There he was, is he with someone else? Clarisse moved closer, she entered the fast food restaurant where Percy and a few children are. She got into his blind spot as she just sits there staring at him, then the children. They're homeless judging from they're clothes and dirty look.

"Disgusting"

"What the heck? What is this place supposed to be?"

"Ew.. It's smelly"

Percy heard them all. Different people commenting about the homeless children that he was feeding, but he didn't care about it. Sure the restaurant is for people with class, and so is Percy. Not spending his salary that he received while he was knight, he's what you call 'fucking rich' yet his house was small a place just for a single person, he has no car, but he do like buying clothes and new phones. After all he's liked playing mobile games, it helps him pass some time.

Little did Percy know that there was two persons watching him the entire time. Clarisse was one, and the other was Artemis, the moon goddess has never stopped watching Percy from his every action, she even knew about Clarisse staying at Perseus house.

After the events at the restaurant he made his way at the beach, just in time... the sun was going down, as it welcomes the night.

He was sitting there, his knees arched up to his chest as he hugs it. He was staring at the sun, he sighs at how peaceful this feeling was.

"Hello" Percy felt somebody sat behind him, as a pair of arms hugged him from behind, and the weight of her head resting on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Percy said soft and quiet. There was only one perso- rather goddess that he knew... Aphrodite.

"Can't I visit my saviour? or is there something that you're 'hiding', hm?" she replied, emphasizing the hiding part.

"The fact that somebody might see you, and I might not be able to save you for the second time" he muttered, but the love goddess heard it loud and well.

Like before, she was touched, feeling all warm inside of her. She could get used to this, and why not Percy is a strong man, he's kind and he's not like most men who only wants one thing she has... her beauty. Unlike Ares, Percy ten times more worthy than him. Ares never really cared for her, she wasn't that stupid when it comes to love and emotions, but Percy...

His raven hair, sea-green eyes, and that cute face of his. She smiled devilishly, what if Percy receives a blessing from her? How would it turn out?

With a touch Percy glowed bright pink... After the bright light had faded away...

"W-Why are you drooling like that?" Percy asked, a bit scared upon seeing the love goddess face.

Running has hand on his hair it felt more silkier, Aphrodite handed him a mirror which she magically popped up. His raven hair was more blacker and silkier, his skin smoother and whiter, his body was a little bit taller and he felt his muscles developed more. He was gorgeous! sexy! handsome! call him whatever you want.

"What did you do?" Percy said, his hands still examining most of his body.

"Nothing, my magic didn't made you beautiful, you did" she replied, Percy understood it a bit, but not enough as he kept on asking her what did she mean by that.

Clarisse and Artemis were so focused at the events that unfold right in front of them that they haven't realized that they were just six feet away from each other. First they were looking at the goddess of love and as to what was she doing here, now there's Percy there's just a feeling that they wanted to stare at him, feel him...

"A-A-Artemis!?" Clarisse nearly screamed, but the moon goddess was quick enough to quiet her down by blocking her hand into her mouth.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked, as she and her new 'partner in crime' watched the Perseus and Aphrodite sit together on the beach.

"He's hot" Clarisse said quickly not realizing that she was speaking what's on her mind "I-I mean.. I.." she just sighed, Clarisse blushed furiously and a bit of red on the moon goddess's face.

Percy's phone then started to ring, it wasn't a call but just a text message.

"Just an address" he muttered, he then stood up "I need to go. I'll see you later" he needed to see this, his phone wasn't use for social media heck! he doesn't even have a facebook or twitter, playing and browsing some funny videos is all he does with his phone.

* * *

He arrived at the given address, it was a nameless factory, no sign, no name, nothing. What made it weird was all the guards that surrounded the area, it was tight... real tight.

Sneaking past every guard and patrol was easy. There was no advance technological security measures... until he had entered it.

Templar symbols were everywhere, in the middle there was a huge elevator, enough to fit fifty people if you look at it. "What the heck is this?" he muttered, as he tried to find a way besides the elevator. Unfortunately there was none so he had to knock out one of the guards and steal his clothes.

Usual white mantle with a red cross on it, he wore the steel armor the knight was wearing. Outside the factory normal guards, inside... knights.

He got into the elevator with a few other knights along the way, thankfully the helmet he got covered his entire face.

Once more he sneak past the knights that were doing their rounds.

"Project Demigods" he read what was in front of the door. Overpowered by his curiosity he entered the room, and he immediately regretted it.

What he saw was horrifying there was probably a thousand bodies on that room each on a capsule filled with green liquid.

"They're cloning us..." still not believing what lies before him.

"You mean you and the other ten." a voice echoed in the dim room.

"Who are you?" drawing the sword on his waist, he took a stance. If he's cover was blown wait... he knows him.

"My name is not that important but my number is" he smirks "I am the first knight, and welcome, fourth" he was calm and compose.

The first knight, branded as the strongest amongst the twelve. The first never showed his face even when all twelve gathered, no... he always has a representative. His name was unknown even his face, some higher knights even said that he was just a myth to reassure that the eleven won't betray them since there was someone stronger than them.

"Percy Jackson, fourth knight, yet the strongest amongst the eleven, however that kindness is what hinders your true ability."

Percy spent no time chattering with him, he sent barrage of waters from the capsules that holds down the cloned demigods. Again and again he sent burst of water, but there was something wrong. What he thought that the first knight was the son of Zeus was way wrong.

"Getting tired?" he teased, seeing Percy panting as exhaustion took over his body from all the power that he used. "I thought it would much more of a challenge" he said, using his last ounce of strength left to swing his blade.

Motioning his hand he lifted Percy in the air, effortlessly and not even touching Percy himself. "What the?" Percy gasp, choking as he felt an invisible force gripped his neck. Evil laugh echoed in the entire room, as he started to throw Percy on the walls again and again, causing him to cough up some blood.

"No... I'm not the same as second, who's the son of Zeus, I am nothing like you and the others. I am different" slamming Percy on the ground, causing a small crater to form.

"Arrrgghhhh!" he screamed "This is boring!" he started beating Percy up with his armoured body. Steel boot hits him on the head, then the stomach, arms, legs, everywhere. Beaten to a pulp, the first removed his armours, leaving him on his casual clothes, his body covered by his own blood as it starts to dry.

The first sighed "Fuck this" dragging Percy by his hair, he thrown him outside the factory "Come back when you're stronger" disappointment was shown in his face.

* * *

He walked the dark streets towards his home. Every step, every move he made, his body cried with pain. It was a miracle that he was still breathing and walking from all that beating he took.

Cl

larisse was waiting outside the house of Percy Jackson, waiting for him to return and resumed her 'guarding' or what she likes to call it.

"Percy!" she gasped, seeing the half dead body of Percy, she rushed to him and hugged him. No idea why she did that but it felt like it was the right thing to do  
slowly, she guided him towards his house and into his couch. Groaning from the pain the stings his body, Percy mumbled a thanks to her.

It kinda hurt her to see him like that, but what got her more concerned is that Percy, the man who's on par with the god of war, beaten badly by someone she do not know, worst Percy attained no injury from swords or spears, but just beaten by fist.. probably.

He was kind, gentle, caring, and different. She admitted it to herself, but she will not say it. Percy showed him the kindness she sought for one night, just for a single night, even though they are enemies and she probably annoyed him for that one whole day, yet he was there when she needed someone.

Grabbing a bucket of water, a towel, and a first aid kit. She set down Percy, as she started to tear off his clothes. Blushing furiously at the sight she saw, she shook it violently, she had to treat Percy, she had to nurse him back to health, she wants to touch him.

Constant gulping did Clarisse made, as she tried to stop thinking that way about her enemy. As the wet towel run down his chest, Clarisse couldn't surppress nor hide the redness on her face. She change his shirt, but not the underwear or pants, that's too much even for the daughter of the god of war.

Percy started to sleep peacefully, as she sat down on the floor watching every breath he made, just staring at him until she too, fell asleep.

* * *

"..." Percy opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his own house. Last night was a blur, after he got beaten up that badly, he could hardly remember anything after that. He groaned from the pain when he tried t stand up, it instantly awoke Clarisse who's head was resting on the couch.

"Percy! H-How are you feeling!?" she stated, running her hands on his body checking everything.

"Clarisse, how did you get in here?" Percy asked.

"What? Don't you remember anything last night?"

Clarisse then explained how he went home, and how he bad his face and body was. Percy then slowly wraps his arm around Clarisse's neck, hugging her.

"Thank you" he said softly, as his breath hits the ears of Clarisse sending down shivers through her body.

"What do you want to eat?" Percy asked, trying his best to stand up but failed.

Clarisse chuckled "Don't worry, it's my turn to cook for you." she said, sticking her tongue out.

Percy then noticed what was on the other side of his couch, there was a letter, and below it were two items.

One was a white steel gauntlet, the other was a stick with the size and length of a pen.

_My son, please read this._

_I know you have gone to the address that I gave you yesterday. Please, be open minded about this._

_There is evil in all of us, especially fear, when fear took over our hearts we become weak and desperate, blinded by our fear we make the most dangerous course of actions, especially when it threatens us. I showed you that place because you are the only person of being able to understand both sides._  
_The Twelve Heavenly Knights are now branded as heretics, traitors to the fold, and I am no longer the father that you eleven knew._

_Number one is not a demigod, that you know for sure. When the Twelve Knights project have began, fear took over the hearts of the higher people. They were full of_  
_'What if' mostly about you guys betraying us. Just in time, another project was a success, similar to the twelve yet only one survive. The first knight is neither a god, nor man, but he is indeed a mortal._

_I am no longer in a position to help you, and will probably get killed by the time you've read this letter. My son, you and the others will be hunted down, the church will use every power they've got to dispose of you._

_What I'm about to ask you is the hardest of all task. Not everyone is evil, there are some who are just afraid, and our duty would remain still to continue the peace that the people now have. I want you to forge a peace between the two sides, our Crusade was not to exterminate the Greeks it was merely to control them and avoid any incident like the 'Giant War' or so they called it._

_My boy, the journey ahead will be tough and hard, but you must walk it. If you want to save everyone, you must learn to control your powers more._  
_And the items with this letter, is a present from me. The knights usually have a Lion as a symbol, and Zeus is an eagle, like the Roman's golden eagle used by their legion, and I think this creature will be a perfect symbol._

_Take care my boy._

_-Grandmaster Jack Snow  
_

Tears started to flow over the young boy's eyes, as he grabs the two items that were under the letter.  
Wearing the gauntlet, he then clicked it as it transforms into his usual armour, however there were other three buttons on the gauntlet as well.  
The other one turned his armour into a much lighter version, pauldrons, gauntlets, breastplate, and a leg amour. Making him more flexible and agile.  
The last one turned into what he called 'Ultimate Defense' yeah Percy's ability to name his things suck a little. The armour turned into the most heaviest and guarded armour he ever saw, there was no weak spot, though it made him hard to move, he has to be stronger to use that.

Clicking the pen it turned into a sword and it comes with a sheath. Then after removing it, he accidentally clicks a button on the sheath, turning it into a shield.

There on the back of his white mantle, a large logo of a Griffon, a creature who's head and wings are of an eagle, but with a body of a lion.

A creature that guards and protects.

"This is so awesome" he muttered excitedly.

"Percy! Breakfast is ready!" Clarisse shouted, soon the smell of the cooked food roamed around his small house.

As they were eating there was a sudden blinding pinkish light that appeared.

Aphrodite appeared, her face instantly turned into a worried one "What happened, Percy!?" then shooting a glare at Clarisse "What are you doing here?"

"What have you done to my Percy!" she screamed, pink light enveloping her smooth hands.

"Since when did I became yours?" Percy said, his voice was honest and in a way still respecting the love goddess.

"Percy, I... I didn't mean it like that" Aphrodite said, turning from what looked like a lion into a puppy dog face. "I never intended to.."

"It's alright, I overreacted" he said, understanding that this was a goddess and moreover goddess of love, so he paid it no mind.

"Where are you going?" Clarisse asked, going into his room, grabbing a backpack with him

"There's... something I have to handle. Feel free to stay, just clean it up" by that he meant Clarisse, for he wasn't entirely sure she had a house on this city.

After Percy packed up and left the house...

"Stay away from him! he's mine!" Aphrodite hissed, obsessing about Percy.

Clarisse couldn't say anything, she didn't want a goddess up on her ass, yet she felt like she has to defend Percy from the clutches of that woman. Unsure of what she wanted to defend Percy from, she just said anything that was on her mind.

"He's different! Don't treat him like most of your boy toys!"

"He's not my toy! I admire him and I care for him!" she hissed

"Well I..."

* * *

_A/N: What do you guys think? I had a better rhythm with words but when I tried to save it here, it went blank so I had to redo the chapter. Having problems with fanfiction saving, the browser will just say 'Web Page not Available' ._

For all of those who aren't seeing this as much detailed... it will all be revealed! XD  
For the other characters which are in Percy's past, I won't be detailing their looks too much as most of them will just play their part as his past. 


	5. To Olympus

_M**********! I've already had a 10,000 words chapter for this story. I accidentally closed the browser instantly wiping it all out without saving it.  
Okay so I'm changing the supposedly war scene with a different one, why? I'm pissed, truly pissed. Two wars fought by Percy in a single day just damn it._

* * *

Percy travelled back towards Camp Half Blood. He might have mentioned before Aphrodite and Clarisse at how bad he is in right now.

The Twelve Heavenly Knights, branded as traitors. Well, to the rest of the world who knew of their existence they'd believed anything the Order would say.  
International companies, Government, and even Countries is under control of the Order. They were truly the enemies who you wouldn't dare face honorably.

He was walking towards Camp Half Blood, and as he sees it a huge doubt have been lifted off his chest. The walls were doubled, knights patrolling outside, everything was doubled.

"Percy..." a voice cooed behind him, turning around he saw none other than the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Percy said, trying to hide in sight.

He was already branded as a traitor, but to be seen with a greek goddess was simply adding fuel to the fire.

"Can I stay here?" she said.

"No." he replied fast and simple. "I can't protect you in here, please leave." he added.

He didn't want her there because it's her. He didn't want her there because he might not be able to protect her when the time comes.

"I'm a goddess Perseus. I can handle myself pretty much" she retorted.

"Yeah. So can you please explain what happened the last time you were here?" arching an eyebrow, the Goddess simply laughed.

He sighed "Fine" Aphrodite squealed and throws herself into Percy. "But don't cause any trouble. Leave the moment trouble sparks"

"Yes sir!" she replied cheerfully, copying a soldier as she salutes in front of Percy.

They approached the gate, and was instantly surrounded by knights in a diamond formation.

"General has arrive" the watcher said, as the gatekeeper opened the gates.

* * *

Percy smiled, a tear almost threatening to leave his eye. They've stayed, they could have chosen to leave and hide but they've stayed.  
Walking back to his cabin, there were a few stares at the Goddess, but she didn't felt anything... Percy was beside her.

"You're back that's good." Brandon said, throwing a can of beer at Percy. "You'll need that. Oh, Lady Aphrodite, I hope you're well" he added.

"You know I'm not good with alcohol, Brandon. So, what's the news?" he said, as Aphrodite grabs the can of beer from Percy's hand.

"What?" Aphrodite ask, as Percy stole back the can of beer.

"Don't drink" he replied.

"Just because you're weak with alcohol doesn't mean I can't drink." she retorted, causing Brandon to laugh. Percy sighed and gives her a can of beer.

"Son, I need to speak with you for a moment." he said, as he gaze at Aphrodite asking for permission.

"Here." Percy handing a key to Aphrodite "Key to my room. Take a rest." he said.

Aphrodite took the key and a few more cans of beer and entered the room.

The two walked at the lake, the calm waters, the cool breeze, and the beautiful sunset, it was as if nothing could ruin the beautiful evening.

"We're the last." Brandon said, as he looks at the sand. No, not the sand but into the nothingness in front of him.

"Last what?" Percy said, snapping him back to reality.

"The Heavenly Knights are all gone, it's just you." he replied.

"How many men have garrisoned this camp?"

"Seven hundred. Well, that is if they didn't leave if they got scared. Luckily, I was able to rally them and make them stay a bit longer." he replied.

"What should I do?" clearly lost right now, Perseus asked the person whom he trusted his life with.

"You lead, We follow." was all he replied.

The young knight chuckled "Don't have an answer too, huh?"

"Hfff... yeah.."

* * *

Clarisse had just arrived back at Olympus. Everyone was gathered in the throne room: Gods, Goddesses, Demigods, Satyrs, just about everyone in Camp Half Blood and the Olympians. They were discussing something about some monsters being organizing an attack at a city near Camp Half Blood.

"Artemis, what have you learned?" Zeus asked. "Monsters have never been this organized without a leader. I suspect Echidna is at hand but who's she following?" Zeus added.

"Forgive me Lord Zeus, but we are unable to tracked down that much in a short amount of time. We've been too busy tracking and following Perseus Jackson" She replied, taking a glance at the empty throne in which a certain love goddess should be sitting. Athena didn't miss that look though.

"If they attack that city, then the mortals will retaliate, soon a war will took over, humans will fight against their own, at the same time fighting the monsters" Athena said, with the level of knowledge and logic that the humans knew right now is dangerous, I mean even a single picture of a celebrity being himself or herself could attract different speculations and rumours and soon they'll talk about it endlessly.

"Artemis, I order you and your hunters to track down this monsters and eliminate them" Zeus said, without asking for anyone's opinion he ended the topic.

"Now, onto the next one. My son, Jason Grace, will take an army and battle Percy Jackson and retake Camp Half Blood." He said happily.

Everyone cheered except for three women: Athena, knowing that Perseus is more than meets the eye. Plus, he'd been the first man to take her attention differently. Clarisse, from that little time she had spend with Percy, she now see him differently, a kind and gentleman who's heart is different than most people out there. Artemis, she didn't knew how to react, she'd seen Percy and it was way off than what she knew or thought all men was.

"If that is all it. The meeting is adjourned" the thunders roared, as Zeus and the other gods disappeared one by one. The demigods returned to what it is that they are doing, Annabeth followed her mother into her palace.

"Annabeth.." Athena said, smiling at her favourite daughter. "What do you think of Perseus?" she suddenly said, Annabeth was clearly caught by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, not sure what her mother meant.

"I think he's more than meets the eye" she replied.

* * *

"Perseus, monsters sighted not far from the city!" Brandon said, after knocking into Perseus's door violently.

It was early in the morning and Perseus had just woken up from that violent knock. He and Brandon then proceeded to the war room and discuss all strategy and battle plans they could come up with. Brandon put down the map at the table.

"Our scout says that there's a large group of monsters, around here." He said pointing at the location.

"How many?" Percy asked.

"Not sure if there's more but the scout says it's around fifty."

Fifty monsters roaming the forest and nearing human population. It will only be a matter of time before the activities these monsters are doing will attract human attention, and when that happens, let's just say war will plunged this world, but with who?

New Armor, is what crosses Perseus's mind. He had a new armor which can change from three different types:

Agile: Helmet, Pauldrons, Breastplate, and gauntlets. His lower body is free of armor while his upper body can move freely as well but still carries the weight of the armor.

Knight: Like his usual armor (Yes, the cover photo of this story)

Aegis: Thrice as thick as his armor was, the designs are the same however with its super thick armor Percy could barely move. Sure he was somewhat invulnerable in that mode but he's also a sitting duck when he does that.

"I'll go alone. Brandon, you're in charge while I'm gone." Perseus said. Brandon nodded and wished him good luck.

* * *

"Lady Artemis, we should tread more carefully. I can feel something is off" Thalia whispered, they were definitely walking into a trap. An hour ago, this area was spawned by different kinds of monsters and now it's as quiet as a ghost town.

"...!" The Hunters gasped. Monsters jump from bushes and ambushes them from all sides.

The Hunters opened fire at their enemies. Arrow from all directions killing dozens of monsters, however they were too close to fire another round.  
"Charge!" Artemis yelled, drawing two silver knives and so did the rest of them. The girls were killing the monsters with speed and grace. However there is only a few of them and a tons monsters, and soon fatigue took over their body.

The Hunters received cuts and bruises and so far its the only worst injuries they have received so far.

A Cyclops smiled lustfully at Artemis, as he soon charged at the exhausted goddess. She tried to swing her knife but stopped when she saw a white mantle in front of her.

The White Knight took out the Cyclops and soon changed his target. He moves even though he had an armor of a knight yet his movements are like a river, water flowing freely and gentle. Every move the white knight made wasn't wasted, every swing of his blade a monster was slained, and soon the monsters were forced to make a retreat.

"Who are you?" Artemis said, she knew this was a man and even though he did save their lives she won't thank him.

His helmet transformed into nothingness, revealing his black and silky hair.

"Percy Jackson.." Artemis exclaimed, she couldn't believed it. It's him. The goddess instantly remembered the time she had spied this young man, and how he had... change.

"Your people are hurt. Let me tend to their wounds, and yours also." He offered, motioning his hand at the lake in sight.

It took a moment before Artemis was forced to accept Perseus persistent offering. Her hunters are hurt, though they aren't critical it could take a week before they are fully recovered. So, instead of being scolded by Zeus and her Hunter's ineffectiveness she swallowed some pride of her and let a man help her, yet again.

"Lady Artemis" Percy said, as Artemis sat down beside the lake.

Percy gently touched the goddess of the hunt's legs, she was hurt, bruise and cuts are all over her body. However that didn't change his looks at how beautiful the moon goddess is. Using his powers, he gently touched his hand along with some water as it healed slowly the injured goddess.

His every touch sent shivers down her spine, it was wonderful, the feeling was.

"Thank you" she muttered, as Percy nodded and went on his way.

"Wait!" Artemis yelled back. "What do you want in return?"

Percy smiled "Let's go on a date" he said sarcastically, facing the hunters.

'All men are the same' the goddess thought, she tilted hear head down "Fine." she said.

Percy was stunned "You do know I'm joking right?" he chuckled, causing a blushed Artemis cursing at him. "Well, I'll be on my way" he said.

Leaving the Hunters as they listen to Artemis about how annoying Percy was.

* * *

"Brothers! Our friend the Greeks, My father Zeus, and the entire Olympus is watching us today!" raising his blade "Let's not fail them!"

Cheers roared as the Roman army under the command of Jason Grace moves towards Camp Half Blood.

"To Camp Half Blood!" Jason roared, thunder rumbling in the sky.

Everyone in Olympus was watching, even Aphrodite, Clarisse, and Artemis. They could see the Roman army before them.

Aphrodite was questioned by Ares on why did she disappear for so long, but since she was the Goddess of Love they already (thought) they knew what she did.

* * *

"Sir!" Percy recently arrived at Camp. "1,000 Roman Legionnaires approaches Camp Half Blood!" the knight said.

"What!?" Perseus was shocked, how the heck can a thousand soldier sneak past them. "Convene my military council, and get me Brandon!"

Inside the War Room or the Ares's Cabin, Percy and his military council has been discussing all battle strategies that they can come up against the legion.

"If we meet them in the clearing we could stand a chance." Percy said, as his officers propose a strategy to hold the camp.

"If they siege us then it will only be a matter of time before we lose all of our provisions" Percy countered. "We need to meet them at the clearing"

"You have a plan?" Brandon said, Percy smiled and nodded.

"At the clearing our archers take them out at a distance, forcing them to do their testudo. Meanwhile, I will lead a heavy cavalry unit, circle their position and flank them. Brandon will lead the infantry units and must charge at them before our cavalry is seen." he said pointing out their key points.

"But sneaking a cavalry at this point is-" Brandon tried to argue, but the look on Percy's face stopped him "You already sneaked them past the Romans?"

"Yes." He smiled "As we speak they are currently sneaking into the backside of the Romans. We'll take them by surprise."

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

The two armies stand before each other...

"Well, they don't have any cavalry or archers that's good news." Brandon said, trying to lighten the mood. The Romans were up by four hundred men, not to mentions these legionnaires are the best Rome has to offer. It'd be a miracle if they could survive this.

The Knights have three hundred infantry at their disposal and a hundred soldiers are archers, meaning those two hundred knights will charge at the 1,000 Roman army and has to rely everything in Percy's flank attack. Percy was still with Brandon as he took a glance at the Romans before him.

"Strength and Honor" Percy said as he shakes his hand with Brandon.

"Strength and Honor" He replied back.

Percy walked back to his horse, and that required him to walk pass his men.

He smiled at them, some of them might not be here after this battle, heck they might all be done for after this battle.

"Sir"

"General"

"Sir"

"Commander."

The knights said as he pass through them. He smiled, chuckled, he was happy. These men before him are willing to sacrifice their lives, even when branded as traitors. They remained loyal to him, and he must bring them victory. There's more at stake than this battle.

"At my signal, unleash hell" were his last words towards Brandon.

* * *

"Infantry form up for advance. Archers ready" Brandon commanded and soon the officers

Meanwhile...

Percy had already arrived at his unit : Three hundred heavy cavalry is what will or could change the tide of battle.

"Men. We are the only people who knows of the Order's true color." Percy said "We must survive!"

"Hold the line. Stay with me. If you find yourself scared, remember you are not alone." Percy added, some of his men laughed.

"Brothers, what we do in life... echoes in eternity."

Few minutes later Brandon saw a fire arrow up the sky in the back of the Roman army.

"That's the signal! Archers! LOOSE!"

With that the battle has began. Archers rained down their arrows in which Percy's plan is working, they are forming into their testudo.

"Infantry advance!" The knights slow like the moving testudo, as their archers continue to rain down onto the Roman Army.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Percy yelled, as he tried to maintain the line of their cavalry they're running in the forest in which it was truly hard to maintain the line.

"STAY WITH ME!" Percy screamed, they were getting closer and closer.

"ROMA VICTOR!" Jason Grace yelled, they were close enough to charge at the knights. The moment they've disbanded their testudo one hundred arrows rained on them every five second freely choosing its targets.

The two armies clashed. Jason Grace was leading with the kills, shooting lightning bolts here and there while he cuts through the army before him.  
Though it might be hard to admit for him, the knights were twice as powerful and more skillfull than a standard legionnaire.

Archers continued to rain down the endside of the army. Brandon took the last few men who were still good with swords and joined the fray.

'Where's Percy!?' Brandon thought, they were holding but not for long. Then as if by fate, Percy appeared with the heavy cavalry behind him.

"Take them all out!" Percy yelled, as the lances finds their targets.

Percy took out five legionnaires in just seven seconds, then he saw a knight about to be impale by sword, he rushed to that area and cut off the hand of that Roman. He looked back and saw his knight got back into the fight, but unfortunately for him a spear was thrown but he did manage to shield it with his sword.

"Grr!" he groaned, as he tumbles that the ground with force. A Roman was swings his sword at the fallen Perseus.

He parried it with his sword, it took three swings in which I might add could have killed him, to find an opening and slice of his foot.

Soon the archers ran out of arrows and joined in the blood painted ground that is the battlefield.

"Die Perseus..." Jason Grace tossed a lightning bolt as Percy fought another legion facing Jason backwards.

"...!" What he saw was a shocked to him, too much maybe. Brandon suddenly caught the lightning bolt, saving Percy from immediate death.

"Brandon!" he yelled, as the sky began to pour a torrential rain.

"YOU!" he roared.

Rain drops become one, as he formed a figure of a dragon before him. Percy's mind was already filled with rage, hate, and vengeance. The man whom he had thought of as a father, who taught him everything in being a knight was killed, it was his weakness that killed him, the inability to sense danger.

Percy swept the battlefield with such power, he was out of control, he was even killing his own men.

He knew this was war, he knew there would be losses, he thought he was ready to face the feelings of losing someone precious to him.

Banners fall, Armors clank as they hit another, splashes of water as the lifeless body fall of into the watery ground , as the entire field was filled with screams.

His sea-green eyes glowed brightly, he was a demon, no he was more than that. He floated in the middle of the battleground as the once blood stained ground was now muddy and filled with water. His men cheered, though some of them won't be able to, as he clean the field from the Romans. Jason grace watched at the sight before him, his own men dead or dying from that man.

"Bastard!" he yelled, tossing another lightning bolt at the enraged man.

His glowing eyes locked onto the shaking Jason, never did he feel this much fear, sure he did a little but that was when the world was on the line. This time, the raging demon in front of him was now after him. As the Romans start a full retreat Jason Grace continued to hold off Percy, because of his men? Yes. But some of it was on his pride, being the son of Zeus he was supposed to be the strongest amongst the demigods.

A trident fell from the sky, hitting the ground with tremendous force, Percy slowly but surely started to regain his consciousness, he stopped controlling the water before him and realized what he has done.

"I'm sorry..." he said, after that Trident fell from the sky, he felt calm and peaceful. Like what he always did, being in the water gave him solace.

A bright glowing water suddenly appeared, hinting a figure of a man before it. As the water slowly disappeared, Poseidon showed up.

"Son..." he said quietly, "It's okay." was all he said, and that was enough for Percy.

The young man smiled back, as his vision started to darken, hitting the ground with some force.

Poseidon approached his son, but the knights wounded and badly beaten up stood before a god, prepared to fight to the death.

"Come with us. To Olympus." He said, as they slowly lowered their weapons.

* * *

"Will he be fine?" Aphrodite said, as he entered Apollo's palace

"Rare of you to be here" he said, taking one last look at the unconscious Percy. "Wait a minute.." he said, in a singing tone.

"Is it bad to visit my family?" she countered, though her blushed confirmed Apollo's suspicion.

"Uhuh. Look I already know you that much. I don't care either just tell me some secrets will yah?" he said, if it's about gossip it's either Aphrodite was the topic or she knew some topics. Being the goddess of love and all, she's more on the scandalous and embarrassing issues rather than lethal secrets.

"Deal." She said, sitting down on of the chairs near Percy as she held his one hand.

After Apollo had left she stole a few kisses, and didn't stopped until she was satisfied.

* * *

_Okay so I hope you like this one. I still can't believed 10,000 words suddenly disappeared because of my own stupidity. ._


	6. Artemis the Guardian?

_Probably thanks to my mistake I was able to imagine a better story in this one, though it didn't got off into the stories up ahead that I'm planning it did help give me more ideas. _

* * *

He knows he's in a dream, if he wasn't then he wouldn't be in this dark cave instead he would be in the blood stained field, with his men. Is he dead? That he didn't knew himself. The light up ahead started eat up the darkness where he was in.

"Hello, my friend." a deep voice of a man said, Percy was still blinded by the white light that ate the darkness. "We finally had the chance to talk" he added.

"Who are you?" Percy said, as he slowly adjusted to the light "Am I dead?" he said as he finally sees the man in front of him.

He is a man clad in burnished bronze and gold plate armor, and has tendrils of light coming out of his back, probably his wings. He has a hood that mask his face with darkness, though his face was covered by darkness, you could feel the righteous that he emits.

"I have many names, over time humanity has called me many. I am an apparition of my true form, I do not exist anymore, yet I still do." he said, speaking in riddles which confused our young hero a bit. "Percy, you are not dead. I have a favor to ask you, High Heavens is in danger and you are the only one who can prevent it from its utter destruction" he added, as he landed in the groundless floor which Percy did stand.

"Archangel.." Percy muttered, as the faceless man nodded. Percy knelt with one knee down, giving respect to the angel before him "What can I do for you?"

"Stand up, friend." he said, grabbing his shoulders helping him stand. "A prophecy has been spoken..." he said, his voice was saddened.

"A man shall appear as he saves humanity. Justice will fall upon the world of men. The armies of light and shadow will clash across the fields of eternity."

Suddenly visions of a devastated earth entered Percy's mind. The skies opened a huge hole, as a blinding light hits the ground of this lifeless planet. Angels similar to the man in front of him appeared, there were thousands of them they scattered across the dark grey skies, sweeping the very ground infested with monsters and demons, their wings glowed as it was the only thing humanity has to hope for. Creatures of the dark roamed the once fertile planet, as the angels engaged them in close quarters combat. Lightnings rained upon the heavens, as different powers of the angel was used to eradicate this nameless monsters. Suddenly the ground fissured enough for one giant, particular monster appeared. It roared as it ate what's left of the planet.

* * *

"...!" Percy jerked up, he was cut off from his dream "Archangel!?" he yelled, clearly wanting some answers and what his mission would be.

"Percy!?" Aphrodite shot back up, instantly waking up from the noise that Percy made. "Are you okay!?" she said worriedly.

He was still panting, his entire body was sweating, it was still clear to him what his drea.. vision was. He slowly starts to calm down, though the world ending, falling into the demon part will never be removed from his head. Aphrodite hugged him, cutting him off from his thoughts.

'What am I supposed to do now?' he mused. There was no sign of the Holy Order in the area, not even greek demigods pulling off a fight, though he did felt that a small band of humans have survived, though scattered across the globe they were still living nonetheless. 'How am I supposed to prevent that?'

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me Aphrodite" he said, the beautiful goddess before him smiled.

She always loved it, how he respected her yet see her eye to eye. Calling her Aphrodite instead of adding a 'Lady' or 'Milady' into it, she felt closer if he just called her by her name. "The Gods want to see you." she whispered, giving him a peck on his cheeks. It made the young man blushed, and the woman giggled.

Percy walked towards the Throne of the Gods and Goddess of Olympus. There they seated, each of their sit design at what they were and who they truly. They were huge, about fifteen feet if Percy wasn't mistaken. Poseidon changed into his human size form, hugging Percy as he told him how he missed him and his mother. Percy returned the hug, he didn't hate his dad. No, what he hated was the law that prevented them to see their offspring.

Waving at Clarisse in which the daughter of war returned, smiling at him. Grover and Annabeth instantly gave her a look that says 'We'll talk about this later'  
Poseidon returned to his throne, as Zeus called upon the remaining gods who are still absent. One by one they suddenly appeared.

Ares appeared, and the instant he saw Aphrodite he whispered something to her, something about the god of war smelled that he was pissed at Aphrodite's body missing from his bed. Oh how the old men of his previous commander had said, before he was given the title of 'Heavenly Knight' he and like the other young knights often heard stories about the Gods of Olympus, and when they, the young knights, are asleep they would talk about Aphrodite's beauty and her 'affairs'.

Artemis followed, her torn clothes meant that she had just finished another job for the Olympians. The sight of Percy and she nodded, Percy returned a smile, as she instantly turn her face away from the smiling raven haired boy. Percy chuckled, guessed that man-hating goddess still doesn't see him as a friend. Artemis hid a smile crossing her face. 'What the heck am I doing' she thought 'He's a man, they're all disgusting good for nothing pigs' she thought. Though without him, some of her hunters would have been gone for sure, she felt something creeping inside of her. It made her confused.

Athena was the last to show up, holding a book that says 'Legend of the Sword of Justice'. Something about it made Percy clicked, his dream, could this be a sign. Athena took a glare at Percy, probably mad at the lost men that was at the battle between the Knights and the Legion. She stood up, shifting into her human form, looking and staring at Percy. Annabeth stood beside her mother, "I'm interested in this book, talk to me." she motioned her hand for the two of them to walk "Annabeth, I think I can handle myself alone" she looked at the beautiful blonde behind Percy.

* * *

"Lady Athena, what do you want to know?" he said, respecting the goddess before him.

"This sword" their arms touched "It says it vanquished evil, and it is the light of men" she touched his arm again with hers.

Percy was starting to feel uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do or was it just accident that the goddess touching his arm, or is she doing that on purpose.

"Yes," Percy replied "The Sword of Light is a favorite story amongst the knights" he said "It's often to scare knights who are about to go astray, as the angel will punished anyone who goes astray." he added rubbing the back of his neck "In our knighthood, it's forever though you can officially leave the service." He said, meaning that once a brother always a brother "It's one of my favorite story" he said "Sorry. I got carried away" he added, tilting his head down.

Surprisingly Athena giggled "You are very interesting Perseus, _very_" she said, that last part though was different. Percy gulped, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy was the last thing you want to fight. Though he didn't knew that he had beaten Athena one time, though the strategy was of Jason, he asked for the wisdom of Athena but still lost.

"T-Thanks.." he said, as the two walked back towards the Throne Room.

Everyone was anxiously waiting, Zeus knew better that Athena had a plan on her mind as he let her do her own thing.

"We heard that you've abandon your Order. Is that true young Percy" Zeus said, hearing the thunders roar.

"No sir, it's the Order that has gone astray. We have to keep our oath and remove every traitors amongst our kind." He replied.

"What will you do? Your men are here at Olympus, though they are strong and skilled your numbers are too few. Fifty two men remained." he replied.

"Lord Zeus, may they be of service to you. All I asked is you treat them fair and well." he said, kneeling down on the floor, surprising everyone.

"They'll be back to their families safely." though the King of the Skies denied him, he promised that he'll get them home.

"What will you do, son?" Poseidon asked.

"I have to destroy the evil that is inside our Order" he said smiling back to his father. "Alone." he added.

"Your armor is destroyed. You have no weapon. What can you do?" he asked, not as a god but as a father. "Take this. I can't let no son of mine go to a battlefield unarmed." throwing a pen towards Percy. "It's called Riptide." he smirked as Percy watched at the sword before him. Sure this was better than his previous one, being forged in Olympus and a god did forged it.

"Thank you, father." he replied, bowing his head down.

"Lord Zeus" Clarisse interjects "I wish to join him, he's my friend and I wish to aid him" she said, surprising everyone especially Ares.

"I will as well!" Annabeth suddenly said "I can't let my friend, 'Clarrise'" putting it hard, signifying that the blonde didn't see Percy as a friend "alone with this man" she added. Zeus laughed, it was just like before his Master Bolt was stolen, heroes rise and this probably was a new chapter.

"Hello everyone" Hades appeared, "Did I miss any-" he stopped as he saw the people staring at him, like he just intervene a dramatic moment.

Zeus explained to Hades what has happened, he clapped his hand and a dark smoke burst out, appeared a young teenage boy, probably sixteen.

"His name is Nico. Well, he's one for adventuring so take him" he cheerfully said, finally some 'alone' moments with his wife, since Nico had started to live in the underworld their 'night time activities' had to be suppressed a little bit, meaning no loud and ear shattering moans and groan.

"We can't let two of the Big Three's offspring be alone." Zeus said "Artemis, your lieutenant, Thalia, my daughter, let her lead the Hunt" Zeus said.

"What of me, Lord Zeus?" She replied, she wasn't surprised that Thalia could replace her she was proud of her even though she isn't a goddess yet.

"Percy, where are you going?" the lightning god said, turning towards Percy.

"Many places sir, but I think London would be the main voyage" he said, thinking about the sword of justice.

"There you have it Artemis, you'll act as their guardian" Zeus said, Artemis's mouth was a 'O' as she yelled, saying there was no way in Hades she'll do that.

"Come on, you still got to mention my name?" Hades retorted, earning Zeus a laugh.

"Meeting adjourned!" as he vanished in the throne room, leaving everyone.

One Goddess, a certain beauty, also wanted to come, no, she wanted to come so badly that she'd kill for it. Three women will accompany Percy, and she was the Goddess who usually leaves men after the night, but she fell for him, and if she did, so will the three, no... make that two. Clarisse was already a rival.

* * *

"Please, Lady Artemis, you don't have to follow us everywhere. Do as you please" Percy said, as he constantly hears her complained being with him.

"No. I have to do my job." she replied, ice cold tone towards the man.

It hurt him a little bit, was he so despicable that even this man-hating goddess hated him so much. What did he do? Didn't he earned a respect as he saves them from the monster? He wasn't asking for anything in return, but at the very least she could just keep quiet and keep it to herself.

"Please. If you hate me that much, then please just leave" he said, his voice was clearly hurt. A few hours after renting a room in one of the hotels New York has to offer. "I just... tch! Forget it." he said, walking towards the door. "I'll be back. I need some air" he said, before shutting it down.

"Awkward..." Nico commented, causing both Clarisse and Annabeth to look for a coffee shop and left the room.

'I... I didn't mean it..' she silently sulked at the bed she was laying down into. For some odd, very odd reason, seeing him like that gave her a bit pain in the heart. She has to say her sorry, She'll do it, after he returns, she can't risk these other kids as well. Missions turned for the worst with bad relationship amongst the team, she knows, not everyone of her hunters get along at everything.

* * *

Percy walked off, walking towards the park where a small lake was built. He put on his headphones on and turned the music to maximum.

He shouldn't have snapped like that, he knew what the Goddess was, she hated man, and he was one. Still, would it hurt for her to at least keep quiet and not constantly insult him. What she said wasn't pointed on al men, it was pointed all for him, the insults, why would she do that. Nevertheless, he'll apologize later.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, as one hand rose up and removed the headphones that he was wearing.

"I'm going to miss you." she cooed against him.

"Thanks." he replied, though he didn't need to turn as the sound he made as he smiled was returned by the woman behind him.

"Want to grab some coffee?" she offered.

"Sure why not." he replied, and as they walked towards the coffee shop she mention, people stared at how those two people holding hands were so perfect.

* * *

_Guys if anyone can give me a list of all the monsters in Greek Mythology( How they looked liked and What is their powers) would be truly helpful. Also I need a list of monster for Norse Mythology. If you all think this is just about Templars, Greeks, and Romans. Then you are badly mistaken (LOL)_


	7. Didn't mean it

_Okay so by watching tons of movies, I've got really good ideas hopefully I will remember them as I continue with this one. I'll keep on doing my best with my stories._

* * *

It's night in the city of New York, the one that never sleeps. It was around seven when Percy and Aphrodite headed towards the coffee shop that she was talking about, Percy knew something about New York being a knight back then he rarely leaves on service and when he did he spend it mostly at his home. New York was kinda noisy for him, being in the water all alone at peace was his style rather than going to clubs and get wasted. Don't get the young hero wrong, he enjoyed alcohol even when he is weak against it, he just wanted to drink with his men, or friends as he keeps on saying.

As they walked towards the city full of lights, he saw mostly everything: big buildings, lights, traffic, shopping malls, everything that anyone could offer. He looked up into the sky, he was saddened that the beautiful night sky can't be seen due to the light pollution that the city caused.

Finally they have arrived at a coffee shop, it wasn't fancy or anything but it did bring the atmosphere of peace and calm. The inside was design like a log cabin, everything was built with woods, there were lots of plants in the shop too. How could such a beautiful coffee shop be so empty? What he didn't know was only Greeks and those who have some sort of special ability to read and see ancient Greek. Outside it's just an abandoned building, abandoned for so long that no one still used it much more bought it. A city full of everything and this one place was missed out.

The keeper welcomed them, upon seeing Aphrodite she immediately smiled and bowed her head. She had so many arms that it even goes down to her waistline. Percy blinked a few times before even believing what he was seeing. He's been fighting demigods, like himself with ability to blast lightning out of nowhere, monsters who roamed the dark forest which were still far from civilization, but this has got to be what surprised him the most.

Aphrodite giggled upon seeing the face that Percy gave, "Don't tell me you're surprised to see that" she asked, he simply nodded as they made their way back to the table. Soon, people flooded inside the shop, it was like a 'Go start' for them. As the people or should I say creatures entered the shop, their once human form soon turned into what they truly are. Centaurs, Cyclops, heck even Empousai came inside.

"I've only read about them, why are they allowed in here?" the young Percy asked, as he receives seductive glares from them. He quickly looked back, not wanting those 'women' eat him. Aphrodite giggled once again.

"Relax. In here we are simply creatures that live in peace. Outside, well they do hunt men with their beauty but they rarely do it and leave no trace"

"And you guys are okay with it?" he shot back.

"It's the circle of life." she said, "Wait, I know you're a knight who's suppose to protect innocent, but did you really think you could save everyone?" she asked, it's true that what she said was childish. Percy nodded, earning more respect to the woman. It was a stupid belief to save everyone but that alone will save someone. "If someone protects them, and one of the Empousai dies then they'll accept it." she replied back.

It was rare to hear wisdom from the Goddess of Love and pleasure. Percy admired almost the little things she had said, as much as he believes in himself that he could save everyone he also knew he couldn't, but that doesn't stop him from doing what he can to help others. If it was nature's way then let be it, as long as they take only what they need it's fine, taking what they want however is a different thing.

The door opened, as two beautiful women entered the cafe. One was a blonde, she was sexy in her own way, She wasn't as athletic as the one beside her but she was still very beautiful, in her own way. The other was a brown haired woman, she had an athletic build but that didn't stop her body to form a hourglass figure. Percy noticed the two very familiar figure and called them.

"Clarisse!" he yelled, earning a bit of attention from the crowd. "Please sit with us." Clarisse was wondering on how could Percy learned about this shop, still she was glad to see the man she came to admire, but her pleasing smile turned into a frown, she should have known. She was here. The two women move towards the table surrounded by four wooden chair.

Percy being the gentleman that he is, stood up and offered the chair to Clarisse, letting her sit as Percy pushed the chair towards the table, with gentleness.

"Aren't you going to let me sit too?" Annabeth said, a bit pissed at Percy. Well, she didn't give the best impressions to Percy when they formed up together. However Percy did like the way Annabeth treated her, as much as she hates him or so he thinks, she just keeps it to herself. Unlike a certain Goddess who can't stop complaining at how or why men act like this.

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy stood up "I kinda figured you didn't want me doing that" he said, rubbing the back of his head. His innocent face made the wise blonde smiled to herself, how she wanted to tease Percy, his gentleness could probably be his end one day. Her mind went through different types of simulation should Percy betray them, was his act of being chivalrous just to get them to trust him, or is it his true self? Time would tell.

* * *

_"I am guilty of nothing but giving Justice!" A man said, clad in golden brown armor._

"Fool! You know of our ancient laws, yet you continue this path!" A man clad in brown armor, like it was a bronze made.

"What are we then, Valor?" the faceless man asked, his hood shadowing his face. "I will not stand by while demons slaughters and burns down the peop-"

"Percy!" he was snapped back into reality. "Are you okay?" Clarisse said, as she lean forward to him, meeting her forehead with his. "Well, your temperature is fine, what's wrong?" she asked, the man was now redder than an apple. As everything what had happened hit him, his been away from them for a minute.

"Yes, sorry." he said, drinking his brown coffee "I... was thinking." he said sadly, not wanting what his visions to be cut off.

"It's Brandon isn't it." Aphrodite said, cupping his face. "I'm sorry about your loss. I'm here for you." she said sweetly, hugging Percy.

Brandon, how could he forget that man, the man whom let his troops drawn up anything on his face as he tasted his first alcohol. The man who has been with his side from the beginning, the father of the woman he once used to love, his father, his brother, his friend. Tears welled up in his eyes, as Aphrodite drowns him in her chest. He cried, however he made no sound except for the sobbing which even Clarisse and Annabeth barely heard.

He didn't blamed Jason, no it was war. He has suspected this already, their occupation is hazardous and one mistake could take your one life. However, what he didn't expect was the excruciating pain that he felt inside. How can he tell this to Kaye? How can he face her now? What would she say? As much as Percy would try to forget the relationship between the two of them, he simply couldn't. He did everything except enter in a new relationship, but is that truly the answer? To heal your heart, you must love, love who had broken him in the first place, what if the remaining pieces of his heart was shattered even more.

Mixture of pain, all sorts of emotional ones finally overflowed the sealed jar where he had kept it all. The lid couldn't handle it anymore, it broke, and his emotions fall freely, what is he to do now.

The warm feeling that Aphrodite gave, was it it? He didn't know it quite well, but around the goddess he felt happy. Ten times more than what he and Kaye had done, sure the far as the two of them had gone was kissing, Percy didn't want to deflower her just because they are in a 'relationship' he wanted all of her when he is hers, and she is his.

"Thanks." he said, standing up "I'll... go now, just um... take you time. I'll meet you guys at the hotel. Lady Aphrodite, Thank you." he said, bowing his head.

* * *

He walked, it was kinda good. It was truly noisy outside, thousands of people walking in the street, driving their cars, and they didn't care for Percy. It's like being in the water he always loved, except the noise which could make someone from a very quiet place go deaf.

He had enough, he headed towards the direction where they had stayed in for the night. Since they all wanted a cheaper room, they all stayed in one. Four beds each into the corner of the room. In the middle was a large comfy sofa, a table in front of it, and the 50 inch Television hanging on the window as the lights from below the high building was seen.

"Yo." Nico said casually, as Percy entered the room. "You're back early" he smirked, well it was about to get interesting anyway.

"Yeah.. I'm done for tod-" he was cut off by another voice, gentle and soft he heard.

"Percy, can we talk?" Artemis said, bowing her head, was the goddess of the hunt losing her pride, more importantly to a man!?

Nico barely stopped himself from chuckling with excitement, this is going to be good, too good to miss.

"Nico, can you please leave us for moment." Percy said, wanting to be alone with Artemis, well he already knew it'll be private.

"No." he said, a little more and he'd be on the floor laughing "I'm watching. You two should get a room" he said, as his head was in the opposite of where Percy and Artemis are, they didn't see the smile that reached his ear.

Percy sighed if Nico's father is ten times of what he was, he surely would be annoyed, and it could probably be the main reason should he decides to destroy Olympus. They can't talk outside also, there are many people passing by and could clearly get into a misunderstanding situation should two of the opposite sex quarrel outside the door.

"If the bathroom is okay with you..." Percy said shyly.

"It's fine" she replied, though he could have sworn she 'tch' at him. He couldn't blame himself, he was a man and she is a man hater. Heck, even a simple girl could be offended should be offered to 'talk privately in the bathroom'. But he wanted this to be done and then he can finally get some sleep.

"Look... about what happened befor-" Artemis was cut off.

"Lady Artemis, I know that you and the Hunt hate men. I truly do. I respect that, all I ask is to turn it down a bit" he said, smiling. "Also, I want to apologize about me walking off the room like that. It was very immature that I felt that way but... It did hurt my feelings." he replied.

'He apologized. To me, the one who had been insulting him after he had rescued me and my hunters from certain death' she immediately thought. Different thoughts both white and black occurred to her, is he simply playing with her mind and heart, or was this really him. It's rare... no if he truly is like that then he is the only man to be like that, the kindness he showed could never exist to another man.

"So, I'm okay with everything else" he gave a grin, as he starts to head towards the door.

"I..." Artemis said, Percy stopped and turned his head he gave her a 'Hmm?' face. "Nothing.." she added, what was happening to her? He apologized and everything is okay between them now, yet she still feel something weird inside her. She shrugged the thought and the two of them left the bathroom only to receive a deadly glare from two women.

* * *

[An hour before]

Minutes after Percy left, the three were left with an awkward silence, as two women glared at each other, each trying to find the intention towards the young raven haired man. Annabeth rolled her eyes, it was typical from the goddess of love but to see Clarisse play with her game was something new. Clarisse was probably the best fighter in Camp Half Blood, with Maimer in her hands she was almost unstoppable.

With a few bad, very bad words against the two, the goddess left with haste. It would seemed like a meeting has been called on Olympus, probably to discuss some typical problems either there or here. Still, it wasn't really all that big to have any of them be summoned as well.

"What are you doing, Clarisse?" asked Annabeth, arching her brow.

"Drinking my coffee, you have a problem?" as the two walked out of the shop, with Clarisse buying another coffee.

"You know what I mean." she said plainly, fortunately for Clarisse she was thankful that Annabeth was too smart to realized the she didn't get the question at first. Hey, she's not dumb. She just like to leave all the thinking to Annabeth, the wise girl.

"I just don't like to see him being treated like what that goddess to most of them, leave them once she's done." she replied. Sipping a coffee as they walked the still busy street of New York. She was hoping that she wouldn't ask more into this, unfortunately she did.

"I understand how you feel, but" she rolled her eyes, she knew a 'but' was coming "What is it to you? It's his business to interact with Aphrodite" Annabeth said, wanting to dig deeper in the intriguing secret she had come to find. Then it hit her, but it wasn't the time yet.

"Nothing. Just... me being arrogant" she smiled, hopefully that was enough.

"I get it" she teased, she smiled wickedly at the now blushing Clarisse.

"Look, wise-ass, it's nothing I don't like him and he probably doesn't like me either" she said, not wanting to hear whether the daughter of wisdom truly figured it out or not. She's her friend but in Hades's name she'd kill her if she was embarrassed by Annabeth.

"Who said about you liking him?" she smirked at the reaction "Plus, why would you care if he likes you or not?" at that she laughed, then Clarisse punched her arm with little force. "I knew it." Annabeth added, as the two playfully pushed each other not caring if they bump into some stranger.

"Okay fine. You win seabrain." she admitted "I like him okay?" her voice turning serious, yet for the first time Annabeth saw her 'girly' form. Was she vulnerable? Fuck no. Was she in her times of weakness? No fucking way. Then what was it? She was finally starting to become the woman that she is. Annabeth was somewhat proud yet jealous: proud that her long time friend finally found someone, she remembered the first time when Clarisse was talking along with Chris Rodriguez it was the first time she talked to a boy yet alone happy and care free, they were never together, there was no time. War was upon them and Chris was one of casualties of the war. The brown haired girl was saddened of course, but since her feelings were never truly yet for the fallen demigod she moved on like they did with their fallen friends.

She was jealous, why? Sure she was beautiful, smart, good at swords, but she was never one to attract boys. They looked at her, attracted not by what she is, but by what she has to offer. It was disgusting, and by far the cute son of Poseidon was the closest, no scratch that, the best man she had ever come to face with. She teased him, and he plays along, she tries to get on his nerves but he simply smiles yet he still offers his help whenever he can. He's smart, caring, kind, gentle, loveable, and his looks was simply icing to the sweet cake she had seen.

She shook her head, No. She can't think that way about him, especially not after finding out that her best friend came to admire this man.

"So, let's go shopping?" Annabeth said, pointing towards that clothing store she found out. "I haven't packed anything except for my usual 'Adventure Time' gear" she replied, her 'Adventure Time' gear was a pack always ready especially when emergency quests arrived. It had clothes, her undergarments, pair of shoes, soap, and other personal hygiene stuffs, also some canned foods.

Clarisse nodded, it was also a probably good time to ask what she could wear for Percy erhm... the team she meant. Though Annabeth wasn't one into relationship, heck she didn't know if she ever got into one, yet a woman's advise is a thing we must listen most. Clarisse was beautiful yes, long brown hair, beautiful eyes, athletic build, a bit of an hourglass figure itself, but she didn't wear the right clothes to 'maximize' her assets.

The two shopped, not much but enough for a week without washing the others. They didn't required too much time, as much as Clarisse wanted to impress Percy with her 'new look' she still didn't want girly girly things around her. One of the things she bought was a tight black pants, a black leather jacket with a white V-cut shirt inside, and some combat gloves and boots. A girl has always be equipped for things right?

* * *

"What are you two doing in the bathroom!?" Clarisse hissed, as her face was red, far from blushing. No, it was red mad. Annabeth and Nico nearly laughed at the 'motherly' tone she gave, they've been together for a long time to notice that Clarisse never acted the caring one.

"Nothing." Percy said, waving his hand in a desperate attempt to defend himself from the misunderstanding these two came to. "We've just talked right, Nico?"

"Yeah. I think it was a really _'private'_ session-" he quickly cleared his throat "I mean talk." he smirked, not looking away for the television, though he can clearly see them by the window. His face can't be describe if looking by the window, as much as his theirs weren't detailed as well. All he could see was their dark figure by the mirror, but he knew who was who.

Percy and Artemis's jaws dropped, this idiot boy planned this thing from the start. 'This idiot' Percy thought, cursing himself as he fell into the trap of the mighty Nico. He'll be sure to remember this day, he just opened the gates of hell. Percy looked back at the now flustered face of three women. "Wait" he repeated so many times that it can no longer be count "He's just joking. We... talked but nothing happened- Oof!" Percy knelt to the ground, as he felt a fist hits his solar plexus. "Damn you, Nico" he whispered. "Clarisse-"

"Don't talk to me." she retorted, "I'm going to bed." she added, closing the lights on her side, making hers a bit dim. "Goodnight, Jackson!" she yelled, as Nico finally cracks and burst from the laughter he tried to hold on to, he rolled on the floor as Percy threw a unopened can of cola into his head. He winced but didn't stopped laughing. Percy finally chuckled, he had to admit it was good.

"There's five of us and only four beds." Nico said, it was clear to the four that he's planning something again. Well, the son of Hades did gave away his face.

"Artemis, please take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Percy said, his voice was serious and Nico knew well not to laugh, plus it wasn't that funny.

"So your on first name basis now, huh? No more 'Lady' or 'Goddess' to her, huh?" Clarisse hissed, Annabeth and Nico began laughing as Percy tried to understand what was so bad about it. Heck, he calls Aphrodite without her title, yet she didn't go mad. He sighed, nearing the bed of the now 'sleeping' Clarisse.

"What are you so mad about?" Percy asked, shaking her shoulders with care.

"Hmph!" she growled. She hated to admit it, but she liked it when Percy acted that way to her, as if she was a child that has gotten a 'BooBoo' and he's the Knight in Shining Armor that would go in and take care of her. She liked it, being treated like a weak girl, only by Percy though. Or maybe she just wanted his sole attention on her.

"Awww... The lovebirds are quarrelling" Nico teased, as Clarisse immediately shot up.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" she said, with much force than she intended. Nico was taken aback, it might have gone more serious and in a whole new level.

"Okay. Let's sleep" Annabeth said, wanting to break the tension that Nico created, what was a joke supposed to be turned into a critical situation for them.

Percy chuckled, he was hurt, it was clear to everyone. Whether he liked or her not it still hurt. He slowly stood up, and Clarisse tried every power she got to explain the misunderstanding she had caused, but how can she eyes were staring at her and the one she wanted could barely look at her. Immediately covering herself with her sheet, she bit her lip as tears flowed in her eyes.

He tried to cover it, going to the fridge grabbing a can of beer and sat beside Nico. He gave a reassuring smile to Nico, it was enough to let everyone know it wasn't Nico's fault in Percy's opinion. "I'll sleep on the couch, just turn the volume down for us." he said, each bed can still the the television clearly and Nico was near at it, he nodded and layed down on his bed. Artemis kept quiet the entire time, she wasn't one to handle 'Modern Pranks' let alone romantic affair, sort of. Annabeth sighed, as she glance one last look for her troubled friend.

She will explain to Percy that Clarisse didn't meant it.

She lied down on her bed, entire body covered by the sheet, the only shield that could protect her right now. Her eyes shut tightly as tears continued to flow, she curled her hand into a fist as she mentally cursed herself. She knew it, she just knew it that at that moment everything was over.

She lost all chance for him.

* * *

_A/N: No! Not Clarisse! Don't worry guys, just wish for them to be on good terms and romance will be possible HAHA!_


End file.
